Tinarah Dellia
Tinarah Dellia is a keyblade wielder in Kingdom Hearts Light Chaser. Biography Tinarah grew up with her brother Chrono on Lux Horologium. She had a good relationship with bother her parents at a young age, but when curiosity made her mother take them on a day trip to a large office building to "explore the architecture." In reality she was trying to sneak into one of the labs to do some investigation on some less than legal activities that the company might have been involved in. Setting a fire in one of the trash cans, she used it as a distraction to sneak into the office, leaving Tinarah hiding under a set of stairs by herself. Her father not knowing what was going on searched frantically to no luck. After a short amount of time, young Tinarah went searching for her mom only to find Chrono kneeling by her dead body. Before she could get answers she was shoved under a desk while, hiding once more as someone returned to dispose of the body, she heard the threat he made to Chrono to kill him and his family if he ever spoke about it. It is a secret she had carried with her for many years afterwards. With their mother's death, Tinarah found it hard to learn to function as a normal person again. Her brother tried to help by doing what her mother promised her that she would do, but never did, teach her how to play violin. Chrono only taught her so much before she took what she learned and ran with it, surpassing her brother quickly. It was enough of a comfort that she was able to start returning to school, pretending at least to live a normal life. This changed again however one day when she missed the bus home from school. She tried to run home, taking a few shortcuts so her father and brother wouldn't worry, but took a wrong turn and found herself walking in on something that she shouldn't. Her intrusion wasn't taken lightly to as they pinned her, threatening to take her somewhere else. Luckily enough for her, Chrono had showed up to save her, but not before a blow to the head knocked her unconscious. It took a couple weeks before she was even awake again. Tinarah didn't know how Chrono was able to fend off the guy, but he had apparently and brought her to the hospital. Upon release Tinarah refused to return to school. She never left the house and spent most of her days in her room, practicing violin. Having seen so much of the bad side of the world she was terrified to leave her home, knowing it would only bring pain. This went on for a couple of years until one day her brother left her a note saying he was leaving to study with a thing called a keyblade in a place far away. By the time she saw the note he was already gone, left her like her mother did before she died. She couldn't let that happen again. She couldn't lose her brother too, so Tinarah packed her violin and tried to go after Chrono, despite not knowing where it to even start looking. Hiding away on an air boat that was bring cargo to another place, she thought it would be the best place to start her search. She knew he wouldn't be in town, so she had to leave. Not being great at hiding, she was discovered fairly quickly, but not quick enough. The cargo ship couldn't turn back, so the captain planned to send her back on another one once they reached the next port. Tinarah however slipped away in the chaos of landing and found her way though the city. As night fell she had no where to go or sleep, so found a sheltered building in the middle of being built to sleep in. Unfortunately for her it turned out that the building was the new location for the same company that had killed her mother and they recognized her. Out of spite the CEO grabbed her and locked her in a room under the building. Scared and desperate Tinarah made the decision to fight and not die now. Her brother wasn't here to protect her and she couldn't get to him to make sure that he didn't die on her. She tried anything and everything to get out until her lungs burned and her fingers were bleeding from clawing at the door, her wrists raw from rubbing at the coarse rope that tied her hands in front of her. It was with one last effort to get through that a strange key appeared to her, shooting out a light that opened the door. Tinarah ran but barely got out of the building before guards that were posted outside spotted her and tried to grab her. By pure chance however a gentleman in the area noticed her and her strange key, perhaps drawn to it. He fended off the men and took Tinarah with him back to a castle in the mountains, promising to teach her how to use what she had gotten in her time of need. Light Chaser To be added later. Appearance Tinarah is rather small for her age, standing at about 5'4". She is unhealthily thin but tries to hide it the best she can and work on putting back on some weight. Her dirty blonde hair falls to about breast height, and her pale purple eyes are usually soft. Tinarah prefers wearing long sleeves so that she can cover the scar on her wrist from the ropes that were tied around her arms when she had been locked up. She is now never seen without a pendant of an hour glass around her neck, held by a golden chain. Personality TInarah is a fearful girl, scared of a lot of other people. Those she trusts are far and few between but she would do anything for those she cares about. Tinarah doesn't view herself as much and would rather help someone else before herself. She suffers from some ptsd and is always learning how to walk forward even as things seem to get worse. All she wants is to make sure that she doesn't lose anyone else that she cares about and would go to any lengths to make that happen. Despite everything though, Tinarah doesn't believe most people to be innately evil and is willing to give them at least some chance to prove themselves otherwise before standing against them. Stats Abilities Magic Ex-Arts D-Links Drive Forms Basic: Magic's Dance When entering the form a blue-ish glow surrounds Tinarah and an icy frost clings to her keyblade. There is a faint blue glow coming from her necklace that seems to serve as an aid to the power as the sound of a violin paired with a piano seems to come from her necklace. Basic: Bladecharge Tinarah's keyblade glows with immense power as her strength is dramatically increased while a bright aura surrounds her. Enhanced: Elemental Fury Upon entering the form, streams of color representing each of Tinarah's elemental magics, emit from her keyblade and wraps around it and up her arms. The faint sound of a crackling fire surrounds her while in this form. Overdrive: Arcane Symphony ? Keyblade Transformations * Glider * Harp (Shoots magical arrows when strummed) * Three Section Staff * Boomerang * Sword Staff (Double-Bladed Sword) * Glaive Relationships Choma Choma saved Tinarah in her time of need and took her in as his own student. He had not had much time to train her before things with the Light Chaser became bad enough that he was forced to take them out to the field to help deal with the situation. Since they departed to search around in Eventide, Tinarah and Choma have not seen much of each other, due to Choma having to leave to recruit help, and Tinarah being kidnapped by the Light Chaser. Though he was her teacher to start, Tinarah no longer things of him as her keyblade master, replacing him instead with Stamatis. Stamatis After the Light Chaser kidnapped Tinarah and sent her to another realm, Tinarah was brought to Stamatis for training so that she would be strong enough to return to her own realm. She spent five years learning and training with Stamatis, working with him to get her keyblade back and learn to defend herself. Stamatis taught her a lot about magic, but more than that he taught her about music, and their bond really grew over their duets. Tinarah viewed him almost as a father and was heartbroken when she had to leave to her own time. The Stamatis in her realm however doesn't know Tinarah and goes off of a faint feeling in his heart that he should know her and care about her. Fost Master Fost was one of the first people to find her when the Light Chaser sent her away. Attempting to flee a world with a boy named A, they came across a keyblade wielder. Tinarah managed to make it across a gap to him, but A was lost. Fost helped Tinarah figure out where she was and trying to find her Master. When that didn't work out he brought her to his old friend Stamatis to train, but came around every so often for a visit, until he earned the name Uncle Fost. Upon returning to her realm, Tinarah has barely been in contact with him and unable to discern if any of those feeling he had towards her leaked between realms like they had for Stamatis, or if she is a complete stranger to him. Gero While Tinarah isn't close with Gero, she spent nearly a month locked up with him in the other realm. She never knew him to be the Master of Masters, but instead just a man who spoke to her about how to get her keyblade back once again after the Torrin of that realm shattered the one that she was using. When Tinarah finally managed to escape from her cell, she took Gero with her, and he helped create a path back to their own realm. Chrono Chrono is Tinarah's older brother by 7 years. He was her best friend growing up, and always looked out for her. He was the reason that Tinarah left home to chase after him. Now however after the Light Chaser manipulated her, she finds her unwavering trust in her brother faltering and can't look at him the same, especially since the large age gap between them shrunk to a mere year and he is no longer someone to look up to and hide behind his safety but an equal to her. Aria Aria was one of the first people Tinarah met after Choma took her to train. Another student of Choma's Aria always tried her best to become friends with the scared child. Tinarah while rarely really showing it, appreciated the friendship the girl offered. When she returned from the other realm, she often found herself unloading her problems to Aria, feeling guilty about it later seeing how much it seemed to weigh on her. Mika Mika was another student of Choma's. She, much like Aria, tried to help take care of Tinarah when she first arrived. Tinarah tended to take to her cat more though, finding comfort in a companion that didn't talk back, just cuddled with her. During one of their adventures Tinarah tried to help someone deal with heartless on the water and nearly drowned because of it. Mika jumped in to save Tinarah, losing her own life in the process. Tinarah didn't know this until she returned from the other realm and has found herself looking after Nini, her cat ever since with the help of Take. Take Tinarah didn't really know Take for a long time. He was her brothers friend but she never tried to get to know him until after returning from the other realm. He offered her a listening ear and let her vent. Take also helped look after Nini, so Tinarah has started to find a good friend in him, probably one of the most solid relationships she managed to make since returning to her own realm. While she still might not know much about the boy, she feels safe around him. Torrin Tinarah was one of the first people to meet Torrin in Eventide. Seeing him injured she thought his brashness was just a way to defend himself and decided to try and help him the best that she could. That was as far as a positive relationship with him ever got though, as shortly after she was kidnapped and sent off to another realm. The Torrin in that realm was not as kind, manipulating her into training for a war that she later found he was on the other side of than her friends. When she discovered this he threw her in the prisons, implying to use her for other things. The Mika in that realm tried to help her escape, but when Torrin caught them, he murdered her. While Tinarah managed to escape that Torrin, she struggles to look at the Torrin in her realm in the same light in which she used to. She has to fight down the fear of what he might do to her to even try and talk to him, but she is slowly learning that the two Torrins are very different and to trust the one in her realm. Trivia To be added later. Category:Characters